Christmas with love
by tvdramalover
Summary: fluff fluff oh yeah and a little more fluff
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I'm back hahah, I know I haven't updated in ages but I have just been super busy with college and work so I'm really sorry, but I will try my hardest to get more updates and stories uploaded.**

The snow fell almost looking like it was dancing in the crisp early morning, it was Christmas day and Molly and Charles' first Christmas together, since Molly had moved in with Charles everything started to fall into place, she was taking some time off from being on tour and Charles was still going through rehab as there had been huge complications with his leg which meant that rehabilitation had to be extended for a long stretch of time, however his time at Hedley court was coming to an end and he was starting to make some serious decisions as to what he could do in the near future as far as his career was concerned. As this was their first Christmas together Charles had wanted to make it special, they had spent time together the previous Christmas but it was completely different as they were not living together and Molly had woken up at her home in London, instead this year she woke up to the most perfect sight, her boyfriend captain Charles James, the love of her life.

As she fluttered her eyelashes as she began to wake up she saw that Charles was beginning to wake up at the same time, his hand reached from around her waist to the side of her face where he gently stroked her cheek and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Merry Christmas" he whispered into her ear, his warm breath sending tingles down her spine.

"Merry Christmas to you handsome" she replied pulling her body closer to his so that every part of them was touching.

"Well I wish I could lay and cuddle with you all day but I have surprises and I need to make sure this day is as perfect as you" he kissed her lips "so you stay here" he kissed them again "I'll call you down when your aloud" he ordered before getting out of bed and pulling on his Ralph Lauren hoodie.

"Is that an order" she raised her eyebrow, and scanned the whole of his body as he pulled on his hoodie, taking in every part of his toned abs as they were slowly covered up as he slid on his top, she couldn't help but notice and stare as he began to walk over to her in just his underwear.

"Yes as a matter of fact Molly Dawes it is!" he replied with a smirk, and kissed her lips a final time before making his way out of their bedroom and down the stairs, with a skip in his step.

Molly sat up in bed and started to wonder at what Charles had meant by 'surprises' she thought about it for a little while until she came up with the judgement that it was Christmas day and she should stop over thinking, she grabbed her phone from the bedside table and unlocked it, reading through the messages her mum, dad and gran had sent her to wish her and Charles a Merry Christmas. They had been sent at a much earlier time then when Molly and Charles had woken up, Molly was used to getting up at the crack of dawn with all those little bleeders in her house back at home, but she wouldn't change anything for the way she woke up this Christmas morning, it was perfect and she couldn't wait to spend the rest of the day with her gorgeous man.

Even though they had the morning by themselves they was a whole lot of family time that was planned for the late afternoon and evening, Charles would have Sam this afternoon where he could open the present which Molly and Charles had spent numerous of days in London collecting for him, the pile under the tree growing and growing. Then later on in the day the plan was to take Sam and visit Charles' parents, Molly got on very well with his mother and father she had been apprehensive the first time she met them but they welcomed her with loving arms and didn't make any talk or reference about her social status or where she had come from. All that mattered to them was that Charles was happy, and they knew since Rebecca hadn't been able to make that happen they loved the way Molly created a smile on his face, they loved that she brought every piece of positiveness out of him. Visiting Molly's parent was to be on boxing day, they had moaned a little as to the fact they wouldn't get to see her on Christmas day but Molly and Charles had promised they would visit and spend the whole day down in London on boxing day, and although Belinda was unhappy to start with she soon came round to the whole idea, knowing she had to let go of her baby and let her enjoy Christmas with her man.

"Okay, you can come down now" he shouted from down stairs.

Molly smiled and begun to get out of bed and slip on her bathrobe. As she made her way downstairs the smell of hot chocolate and freshly baked cinnamon rolls hit her. She had never been one to eat cinnamon rolls as when Charles had suggested the first time for her to try them she had rolled her eyes and said they looked like 'posh shit pastry' however after much persuasion Charles got her to try one and surprise surprise she loved them. As she walked into the kitchen which was open plan into the living room she smiled at the sight of the Christmas tree twinkling, the lovely presents laid beneath it wrapped in artistic and colourful paper and ribbons. The soft sound of Christmas music playing in the background, Molly looked back at Charles with a smile growing bigger and bigger on her face. She placed her hand over her mouth.

"What is it Mol?" he asked, making his way towards her and wrapping his arms around her waist letting his forehead touch hers.

"Nothing… nothing is wrong, far from it, it's it's just perfect babe, I never thought I would wake up on Christmas morning to somewhere so bloody perfect, that's all" she wiped her eye quickly preventing a tear from trickling down her delicate face. "I'm just so happy; you make me so happy, emotions just got to me a little there" she had a hint of laughter as she felt stupid for getting all emotional.

"Don't be getting all emotional on me dawesy" he laughed cupping her face with his hands, both eyes closed and their lips locked together in harmony. Their kiss so passionate and warm, in that single moment the only thought going through his head was those three little words 'I love you'.

As they pull back from the kiss, Charles takes Molly's hand over to the sofa where she sits down and Charles brings over their cups of hot chocolate specially made with whipped cream and marshmallows.

"You can open a present first" he smiled turning his head and nodding at the Christmas tree which had underneath an overflowing pile of presents.

She smiled, standing up, staring at the amount of presents under the tree, she couldn't quite believe how lucky she felt, she and Charles had decided to do all surprise presents this year and they had both gone all out.

She lifted her hand and scratched her head before spinning back ground and looking at Charles with those beautiful brown eyes "I don't know where to start" she laughed.

"I was hoping you'd say that" he placed his mug on the coffee table and smirked leaving Molly a little confused, he walked over to the light switch and turned it off, leaving the Christmas tree lights illuminating the room, he walked round to the back of the tree and picked out a circle shaped bauble.

"A bauble…" her eyes widened a little as she stepped back and placed her bottom back onto the sofa "that's very sweet of you babe… I love it" she smiled, she felt grateful for whatever she had been given and wasn't going to take anything for granted.

Charles smirked and let out that friendly laugh that made Molly blush "You're such an idiot sometimes" he laughed again "But you're my idiot".

He walked towards her and carefully pulled the bauble apart where inside was a small purple velvet box.

Molly's eyes froze; she didn't blink for a few seconds. She recognised the box from the jewellers that she and Charles had browsed in a couple of week ago where she had laid her eyes and heart on the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen.

As he got closer she opened her mouth "You really didn't have to".

Charles smirked he knew exactly what she was thinking, except what she was thinking was the complete opposite to what he had prepared.

He got down onto one knee, flashing the box in front of her that was placed in the middle of his hand and then he opened it, revealing the most perfect diamond ring that she had ever laid her eyes on, she gasped rushing her hands to her mouth, the tears building up in her eyes making her vision go blurry.

"You make every day worth living and fighting for, if I knew a couple of years ago that I would meet someone as perfect as you I would have laughed, you make me the happiest person alive and I hope I make you as happy as you can be, I'll always be there for you whenever you need me. I want to start a family and have our own little scamps running around, so Molly Dawes would you do me the great pleasure of being my wife and marrying me" he exhaled, staring with those dreamy chocolate eyes.

She was speechless, not making any sound, the tears just delicately sliding down her face.

"Mol?" he asked his smile fading and turning into a straight face.

**Oooooo how evil I'm I leaving it like this, loved writing this, had the idea for a little while now and had already started the beginning but just needed to complete it. I can't think of anything more perfect than Molly and Charles spending Christmas morning together, hopefully the next chapter update won't take quite as long till its uploaded. Anyway please review because reviews are like chocolate and they really help inspire and give me the confidence to write. I'm also accepting any suggestions for one shot fanfics so please leave comments, private message me or let me know on Tumblr… my username is . Anyway hope you enjoyed. X **


	2. Chapter 2

"Me? You want to marry me?" she questioned, sniffing and frantically trying to wipe the stream of tears that were falling out of her eyes.

Before Charles even had the time to respond she butted in again, looking down at her boyfriend who was still on one knee, his puppy dog eyes looking straight back at her, the smile and cheek in his face and turned into shock and worry. "But I'm Molly, the girl who grew up in a council house, the girl who…" she paused as her shaky breathing, from her crying, prevented her from speaking "I'm nothing like you" she looked away.

He stood up slowly as he had been down on one knee for quite some time, and his injuries to his leg made him much slower and he had started to get cramp. He held her face and gently turned her head so she was looking at him, he then pulled her into his chest and comforted her as she cried. He just held her for a while, this was not how he pictured it would be. Molly lifted her head and begun to speak before Charles placed his finger over her mouth, "let me" he spoke softly, tucking a strand of her luscious hair behind her ear.

He scanned her face, the sadness in her eyes made his heart ache "I don't give a shit where you grew up Mol, your perfect to me and I want to spend the rest of my life with you" he took both of her hands and locked his fingers into hers "I love you for who you are and I wouldn't change you for the world which means I wouldn't change anything about how and where you grew up" he gulped "because…Mol that's made you the person you are today and I'm madly in love with that person".

Her tears came to a halt and that beautiful smile which brought out her adorable dimples appeared, the twinkle in her eyes returning "if you aren't ready…if you think this is all too much too soon then that's okay babe, I don't want to rush you" he removed one of his hands from hers and stroked the side of her face "I also never want to lose you so that's…"

Now she stopped him from speaking, placing her finger on his lip.

"Do it again" she responded quietly, her voice now less shaky.

"Do what?" he questioned, his eyebrows narrowing closer together.

She blushed "What you just perfectly did about five minutes ago before I was a twat and started getting all emotional" she smiled "I'm sorry I ruined that perfect moment, can we forget it" she grinned which brought a huge smirk to Charles' face, the smile that he longed for and made every day worth living.

"Are you sure" he asked

"Never been surer in my life" she replied, releasing her hands from his as he took a step back and carefully got back onto one knee.

He looked up to her and re-opened the box "Will you marry me Molly Dawes?"

"Yes yes yes yes yes" she replied.

He slid the ring onto her finger and they both stood up in unison, Molly jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist before kissing him repeatedly "I" she kissed him "love" kissing him again "you" repeating the same steps he had done that morning.

"I love you too…fiancé"

"Ooo I love it" she blushed "I could get very used to being your fiancé" she smirked.

"Upstairs?" he smiled wiggling his eyebrows

"I thought you'd never ask" she giggled, a sound she thought she would never make, but that's what this man did to her, made her do new things and she loved that she was going to get to experience lots of new things with him, the man she loved. A piece to her growing puzzle that made up her growing perfect life.

What more could she ask for?

**Okay so I know this a short chapter but I really wanted to update and I felt that this was an appropriate point to leave for this chapter, do you want me to carry on this story or leave it here and do some more one shots? Or both hahah… let me know! Thank you for the reviews that people have left they are so lovely and really power me to write more.**


End file.
